Trust, love and Honest
by lesprincezz
Summary: Calzona! chapter 1....not good at summaries...please read and let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!!!!!

Intro: Welcome, I'm a new writer to FanFic…Not a new reader, just writer, this is something I've had in my mind for a while and I thought why not just write it out and see how people like it…

REVIEWS: YES PLEASE

This is just the beginning, a lot of the questions that you might have will be answered later on and I promise their will be shocks later on….allot of fluff in this but that's how I've always imagined they would be….ENJOY! Calzona fans enjoy!

Callie stared at the surgery board and noticed Robbins was in surgery for 2 more hours. Although it was still early she was dying for some alone time with Arizona. The past few weeks had been so busy that they both barely saw each other. With Callie working most of the evening shifts while Arizona worked the morning ones, they just saw glances of each other. Although they spent hours on the phone together it still wasn't enough for either of them. Callie rubbed her eyes and as Bailey rounded the corner all Callie heard was "go home Torres!" All Callie could do was laugh as she turned around towards an on-call room. As she crawled into one of the beds she took out her cell phone and typed "In on-call room 3….wake me when finished…C" and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Arizona walked out of the O.R. smiling form ear to ear. The patient she was doing surgery on had some complications in the beginning but once those where taken care of it was smooth sailing and she loved when it worked out beautifully, just like it did. After cleaning up she picked up her phone and saw the message that Callie had left, a small smile graced her face as she quickly rolled from the locker room to the on-call room. There she found a peaceful looking Callie rolled into a ball underneath the blankets. As Arizona sat at the edge of the bed she watched Callie sleep for just a few more seconds, she couldn't help it, she loved the way the brunette looked like a child and angle at the same time.

"Calliope, sweetie, time to get up," Arizona said as she stroked Callie's cheek.

"Mmmm, five more minutes please," Callie said as she moaned into the pillow.

"Umm, well if you want five more minutes subtracted to your play date that's fine with me," Arizona said with a giggle knowing how Callie would react.

"Never mind! I'm up!" Callie said as she pushed her self from the covers and looked up at Arizona with one of those "Oh Yea!" smiles.

"Nice to see you're awake," Arizona said laughing as she gave Callie a small peak on the lips.

"Yep, now, about this play date?" Callie asked seductively as she grabbed Arizona's hand and led her out the door.

The next morning Arizona awoke to the alarm clock that she forgot to turn off. As she tried to get up to turn it off she noticed that the sleeping brunette had her pined to her side and with almost no range of motion. She loved how protective Callie was of her and it was nice to have someone that cared enough to hold her through the whole night, not just part of it. "Arizona, baby, why in the world is your radio so loud at…." Callie turned her head to the digital clock next to her and when she saw the clock her eyes shot open. "AT 5 IN THE MORNING??"

"Cuz with the play date and the work I brought home, I forgot to turn it off. I'm sorry sweetie, and if you let me go, I promise to turn it off." Arizona said as she kissed the temples of Callie. Within seconds the noise stopped and Callie was once again a sleeping, peaceful, women." Arizona smiled when she turned to go back to bed. "Dang that was fast!" she let out.

"Yea, I'm tired…wat did you expect m to do?"

"Well, I thought since you and I were both up??" Callie turned around and lifted one of her brows, "You set that clock on purpose didn't you??" Callie said biting her bottom lip tiring not to laugh in Arizona's face. "No!" Arizona shot in defends, but before Callie could say anything they both busted into laughter. "Come here sweetie," Callie said as she held her hand to Arizona so they could both cuddle in the queen sized bed.

About 3 hours later while Callie made breakfast the sweet smell of bacon and eggs woke up Arizona. As Arizona walked into the kitchen a smile graced her face, dimples and all. "Mmmm, that smells delicious. What are you making?" She asked as she rapped her arms around Callie's waist. "I'm making some banana pancakes, with some bacon and eggs," Callie said as she turned around to kiss Arizona. "Awww, you did that all for me?"

"Of course I didn't" Callie laughed as Arizona's mouth dropped and a frown started to grow. "Not right I tell you…you're just not right!"

"Yes, I know, I love you too" Callie said with a small peck to the lips. "I love you huh?" Arizona said as she looked into Callie's eyes. Callie's cheeks started to turn red as she turned around to flip a pancake over. "Well, I mean…." But before she could say another word Arizona tiptoed to her ear and simply said 'I love you.'" Callie just smiled as she kissed Arizona's cheek. "Now just remember that I said it first."

"Yea, yea!" Arizona said as she turned around to grab some plates and a tray. "What's the tray for?" "oh I thought we could eat in the bedroom." Arizona said with a wink. "Bedroom, good thinking!" The rest of the day was spent in Arizona's bedroom with the doors closed.

**You tell me what you want…continue or don't ??? **


	2. Chapter 2

Well, since I only had 1 mean and nasty review, I've decide that I would keep writing…thank you all for your reviews and I hope you like this next chapter, It's a bit short but it opens for the next one. And sorry I didn't get to post sooner. 

Authors not on last episode: Aww, finally their official *smiles* (Calzona)

Reviews: yes please!

"Calliope…." Arizona said singly as she stepped out of the bathroom with nothing more than a silk robe and one of her naughty smiles, but to her disappointment all she saw on the bed was a small red post-it with dark letters on it. "Buss kill." Arizona said as she went over to the small red post and as she picked it up and read, 'Went for sweets and coffee, back in 10, love C.' Arizona's lips came up from a small frown and into a wide grin. As Arizona sat down on the bed she stroked the pillow where Callie slept that night. To Arizona it seemed that the last few nights that she had been with Callie were perfect. Although they were now seeing each other more often the nights were she could spend time alone with Callie were the nights in which she was the happiest. She crawled over to Callie's Bedside table and as she looked for the remote, which she couldn't find, she got off the bed and started to look all around the room. As she went to look for the remote under the bed a pink and red box caught her eyes. Being as curious as she was she opened the box and her jaw dropped. It was the last Beary Precious Moments Teddy that was missing from her collection. "Oh my…." Arizona said as she went to go touch it but as she did she heard the keys and the door open she quickly covered the box, pushed it back under the bed and grabbed the control which was near the bedside table. Seconds before Callie entered the room Arizona flipped on the T.V. and Jumped into bed. "I've got sweets and coffee!"

"Great!" Arizona said as she grabbed the coffee which Callie was giving her. "Careful, its hot!" Callie said as Arizona sipped her coffee, yet, the warning was too late and Arizona had already burned her tongue. "Owwww, your kind of late Calliope!" Arizona said waving a hand in front of her mouth. "Awww, sweetie I'm sorry." Callie said as she laughed at her girlfriend's burned tongue accent. "So what are we watching?" Callie asked in a confused tone as she turned towards the T.V. that was playing Sesame Street. "Oh, I was just flipping threw the channels when you just happen to walk in."

"Yea ok…" Callie said as she put down her coffee and headed towards the bathroom. "So, I was thinking since tomorrow's our two month anniversary we could go somewhere special."

"Really, what do you have in mind?" Arizona said as she bit into a glazed doughnut. "Oh, that's a surprise." Callie said as she walked into the room in a sexy black tan top and some really cute red pajama pants. "A surprise huh?" Arizona said studying her girlfriends' body. "Yea, so you have to be done by eight tomorrow." Callie said as she crawled over to Arizona and kissed her. "Ok, sounds good to me."

"You want to know what sounds good to me right now." Callie said as she smiled towards Arizona. Arizona smiled back and after she placed the box of sweets on the bedside table she wrapped her arms around the sexy brunette who was sitting on her legs and said, "I can't think of a better way to spend Sunday morning." Arizona said as she started to kiss Callie and lean back into the pillows as Callie grabbed the sheets to wrap around them.

TBC..

Questions… If you would like to have a detailed night of passion or would you rather I finished the way I did…. I want to know so I know how to put it into the next chapters 


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: yes please!

All characters are property of grey's!

Well thanks to a few people and they're comments and this chapter I think come out awesome

Mature audience! 18+

After most of all her surgeries were over and her last of her rounds were done Callie made her way towards Arizona's office and as she got close she turned around. "No, no, not going to reminder her again, she's going to be there." Callie said as she took out her cell phone. "Only six?" Although her shift for the day was over it seemed like a lifetime before Arizona would get off. As Arizona's door opened Callie ran down the hall and took a quick turn into Mark. "Woo there, remember Callie, I'm taken now, you can't just be throwing yourself at me." Mark said with his charming laugh as he helped Callie up. "Ha ha, very funny!" Callie said as she walked pass Mark. "Stop worrying and go home!" Mark said as she saw Callie take out her cell again. As Callie took her time changing she started to smile. 'Tonight's the night.' Callie said as she hung up her lab coat and walked towards the elevator. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear the chief calling her until she felt his hand on her shoulder. "Chief?" Callie said as she turned toward the hand that held her. "Are you taking off Friday and Saturday?"

"Yes, why?" Callie said she gave a confused look towards the chief. "Oh, no reason, have a good night!" The Chief said as he walked passed Callie. "Oh ok?"

Arizona ended up at Callie's place around eight she looked as hot as ever. As she knocked on the door Callie immediately opened the door with the widest grin Arizona had ever seen. "Hey…" Callie said as her jaw dropped. "Well?" Arizona said with a small twirl. "Wow!"

"Really?" Arizona said as she placed her hands on her hips, "you don't think…." but before she could finish her sentence Callie pushed Arizona into a passionate kiss. "Its perfect," she said as she let go of the blond. "Ok" Arizona said as she went into another passionate kiss. "Although this is perfect, dinner is waiting, so shall we get going?" Callie said as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

As they got to their destination Arizona's eyes widened. "Here?" Callie gave into a small giggle and looked at Arizona with amusement. "Yea,"

"You said…." Arizona said as she gave Callie a questioning look. "I know…but I didn't want to come here the other days because I had already reserved it for today….plus, it's my turn to spoil you." Callie said as she leaned into a kiss. The restaurant was busy outside but once you entered their stained glass doors the nose seemed to disappear. The cathedral type ceilings drew the eye up as the paintings took your breath away. "Oh my…" Arizona and Callie said at the same time as they entered into the restaurant.

"Gorgeous isn't it?" The greeter said from behind a table. "Magnificent…" Arizona said as she looked back down to the man in uniform. "Reservation for Torres."

"Two?"

"Yes sir." Callie said as she smiled at Arizona."

"This way," a lady said as she came around the kitchen corner with menus at hand. As they walked into the restaurant hand in hand, the beauty of the place was breath taking. Candles in almost every corner, took away the need for actual lamps. Red and white roses paved the path to each seating area. Art work from Picasso and Da Vinci draped the walls. As the floor was paved with a mixture of marble and stone "My god this place so amazing." Arizona whispered in Callie's ears as she grabbed her arm. "Your table," the blond said as she led them to a semi circle booth. The Table was decorated with a red table cloth, small a few small white candles. "Wow, it's beautiful." Arizona said as she slid into the seat. "Perfect?" Callie asked with a small smile "Amazingly Perfect." Arizona said as she leaned into a kiss. While Arizona concentrated on her menu, Callie motioned to the waiter for one of the surprises she had waiting for Arizona. As the gentleman came around to the table Arizona looked up and when she saw him hand her the red roses a smiled formed. "What's this?"

"One of the two surprises I have for you"

"Awww, sweetie!" Arizona said as she leaned into a passionate kiss. "They are so beautiful." The rest of the evening went just as smooth, with dinner and desert.

When they entered Callie's apartment, Arizona started to make her way toward the bedroom but before she could Callie ran in front of her, "WAIT!"

"What?"

"Wait right there..." Callie said as she slid inside the room without opening the door to much. The bed had a heart made out of roses on top, moonlight walk scented candles scattered everywhere and as she made her way under the bed she pulled out her precious gift. With a lighting of the candles and her night gown she opened the door with a seductive smile, "Oooh Arizona?" Callie said, but to her surprise the blond was lying on the couch fast asleep. "oooh nooo," Callie made her way over to Arizona and with a few random kisses in a few not so random places Arizona woke up to the feeling of lips on top of hers. "I'm sorry," Arizona said as she looked into Callie's dark brown eyes. "It's alright, I didn't mean to keep you waiting so long, but since you're up," Callie helped Arizona up, "Close your eyes, without falling asleep, and hold my hand." As Callie led Arizona towards the bedroom and as she closed the door behind her, "Ok, open!" As Arizona slowly opened her eyes and as she took in the whole room she turned towards Callie. "Wow, it's beautiful!"

"I tried!" Callie said as she wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist from behind. "Go open your gift." She said as she pointed to the box in the middle of the heart on the bed. Arizona walked over to the rather medium sized box and as she opened it she slowly smiled. Although she already knew what it was, it still was very emotional. "Where, you, how," Arizona said as she turned around with the teddy bear in her hands. "You're welcome!" Callie said as she kissed the blond and as Arizona smiled within their kiss she let go of her lips and she put the bear back in the box she turned around towards Callie and kissed her with a slow and passionate kiss. "Thank you baby"

"Happy anniversary sweetie" As they kissed Callie led Arizona over to the bed and she laid her on top of the heart of roses, she pulled Arizona's dress off she was surprised to see she not wearing a bra, which led Callie to immediately wonder what else the lovely blond might not be wearing under the rest of her dress. Callie edged her fingers to pull off the rest of the dress and once more she was shocked to find that the Arizona had also forgotten to put on her panties before leaving home today. Callie supposed it was just as well as they'd likely be removed at this point as it might as well be. As her excitement grew Arizona arched upwards, ready to tumble Callie, like she always did. She was halted abruptly by two hands which had previously been busying themselves by unsnapping her bra strap and pushing other women dress clean off. Brown eyes locked with blue and Arizona found herself frozen by the raw passion. "Not tonight," Callie murmured. "My turn for your pleasure?" Cocking an eyebrow in amusement and more than a little anticipation of what was to come; Arizona simply nodded her head in agreement and allowed her body to relax against the sheets. The smile of triumph and gratitude that lit up Callie's face made any surrender on Arizona's part well worth the making. Never breaking eye contact Callie's slipped her thigh between her small lover's legs and wresting a shuddering gasp from her lover's lips as her own wet, heat came in direct contact with Arizona's. Callie slid her arms under Arizona's back and she grasped her shoulders with deceptively strong fingers. As the soft skin and hardened nipples of both women rubbed against one another, Arizona arched upwards, throwing her head back against the pillow, her mouth opened wide in a silent scream of pure pleasure.

"Arizona!" Callie hissed. "Arizona, Look at me." The blond haired woman's blue eyes snapped upwards and locked onto Callie's. As soon as she was sure she had Arizona's undivided attention Callie began to move her hips, pressing down into Arizona's, their wetness allowing them to slide easily against one another, with Callie moving her hips in agonizingly slow circles, the pressure against Arizona's mound increasing and decreasing over and over. A low growl escaped Arizona's lips as her hands caressed their way down Callie's back feeling the muscles rippling and straining under her fingers, until she was able to grab onto her behind and pull her even closer and harder against her, urging Callie to quicken her pace. Looking deep into one another's eyes, seeing everything there they needed to see...passion, joy, and love...so much love. Their breathing quickened and their bodies moved faster, surging against one another over and over until Arizona was sure she was going to lose consciousness just from the pure unadulterated emotion of it all and the physical pleasure that coursed so demandingly through her body, binding the two of them ever closer together as they slowly began to peak together. A low moan rose up in Arizona's throat and Callie began to call her name. "Arizona!!!!" as they both found release together. Callie fell gasping into Arizona's arms and she clutched Callie against herself as tightly as she could. They lay still together, and as Callie looked up at Arizona a smile graced her face and she simply said "I love you Arizona!"

"I love you Callie."

TBC..


End file.
